What Grant Wants
by RainbowFez
Summary: Grant catches Crash leaving and trys stops him. Crash didnt expect anything like this.


This is just a short little tidbit I wanted to write. It's not going to be a chapter fic. It's a oneshot so please dont ask for more. I hope you like it. Please review. I'm thinking about writing a chapter fic with this paring. I know it's a bit odd and maybe a little wrong. It'll be rated T so no slash. Anyway read and tell me what u thing and if I should write another story.

* * *

Crash quietly untangled himself from Carter. The room was still dark, the sky only beginning to lighten. He frowned down at her. She looked so beautiful. He couldn't leave. He couldn't leave her. But it was the only way to get a fresh start. No matter how much he loved her, he couldn't be the man she needed till he was able to truly change. And he couldn't do that here. Tears pricked at the sides of his eyes as he left the room. The house was silent, every light off. It was easy to grab his bag and walk to the door.

"You're leaving" A voice said. Crash, grimaced. He hadn't wanted anyone to see him go. Turning around he saw Grant standing with his arms crossed, a stony look in his eyes.

"I have to" Crash said quietly, listening to make sure no one woke up.

"No you don't" Grant told him.

"I need a fresh start, a clean slate. I can't do that here, not with the history I have." He whispered, the tears still at the corners of his eyes. He was going to cry. This is why he had to leave before anyone woke up. He was week. He couldn't give in to this. He needed to go. Grant walked up to the teen and looked up at him. Crash didn't know what to say, that is until the boy grabbed his bag and rushed up the stairs. Crash dashed after him, trying not to make as much noise as Carter's brother had. Grant's door was open and Crash could see him sitting on his bed. Crash walked into the room.

"Close the door" Grant said, nodding to the door. Crash looked around. He couldn't see his bag. He didn't want to cause a commotion so he did as he was told. "Sit" Grant said hardly, glassing at the chair facing the bed.

"Where's my bag kid" Crash asked, not moving.

"I can wake up Carter right now" Grant threatened. Angrily Crash walked across the room and plopped down into the chair.

"I'm leaving" Crash said sadly. "You can't stop that. Just give me my bag so I can go."

"Carter's going to be devastated" Grant said, looking the teen in the eyes. "She's been through so much. She needs you. She needs all of us, now more than ever." Crash shook his head. "Your being selfish Grant growled. Crash flinched back in surprise when Grant jumped of the bed and got in his face.

He was so close he could see every black freckle in his brown eyes. Crash raised his arms but they were grabbed and pinned to the armrests. Crash could easily get out of this. Grant was just a kid but he didn't want to risk hurting the boy. He was Carters brother but even more than that. It was something he would never admit to anyone. He looked at Grant and saw his brother.

"Please let me go" Crash said calmly. Grant was glaring at him, leaning in like he was going to head but him.

"You're staying" Grant said darkly.

"Grant" Crash sighed, closing his eyes so he didn't have to see the other boy. He could still feel the kid's breath on his face. "Carter will be ok. She's strong. I understand that you care about her but you must know…" Crash gasped in shock, eyes whipping open as a pair of small lips pressed into his own. Crash froze in shock. His mind just shut off.

For Grant on the other hand the world seemed to disappear. He hadn't wanted Crash to go. He'd wanted this since the first time he saw the teen. Crash made a sound of protest just as the door opened.

The lights in the room flipped on. Grant pulled away and turned to see a shocked and furious mother. "GET OUT" She screamed, grabbing Crash by the collar. Crash tried to protest but was literal dragged out of the room. Crash scrambled, to his feet, his legs not seaming to want to work properly.

"Wait it's not what it looks like" Crash tried to say. Elizabeth didn't listen though. Within seconds he'd been dragged down the stairs and flung out the house. Grant closed and locked his door. He could hear Carter screaming but he tuned it out. He slowly walked to the mirror and looked at himself. His cheeks were red and his pupils wide. He touched his lips with a finger. He could still feel Crash's lips on his own. It was worth it.

THE END

* * *

Thanks so much for readibg. I hope you liked it. Sorry but I wont be continuing. This was just a tiny little tidbit. Review and tell me what you think. But anyway as I stated in the begining I'm thinking about writing a chapter fic with this pareing. It WONT be a continuation of this story. This ends here. So do you think I should write a chapter fic? PM or Review telling me what you think :)


End file.
